The Night and Day Duo Sky's POV
by Sky Stormsong
Summary: Sky Stormsong's POV. This is the story of the campaign my fiance and I are currently playing. Rated M for violence, gore, death and future yuri.


**A/N: This story also appears on Cat Lionheart's profile. The two stories have two different POVs, this one Sky Stormsong's (mine) and his is the POV of Aqua Heartly (his). Details will be the same, but the stories aren't entirely different.**

**The stories follow our D&D campaign. The campaign is player-made. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1<strong>

Sky studied the fruit bowl on the only table Aqua and herself rented in the basement of the Mithral Blade. Apples, bananas and oranges filled the bowl to the top with their mixed colors of red, yellow and orange. With a quick, deft movement, she lifted an apple out of the bowl from under a banana and a few oranges without disturbing the other fruit and smirked at her achievement. She took a bite of the juicy red apple and crossed the room back to her trance mat to sit. As she sat her acute elven hearing alerted her to the arrival of Aqua Heartly, her half-drow companion. A few seconds after, the half-drow descended into her point-of-view. With platinum hair and fire-orange eyes, Aqua was a few inches taller than Sky.

She descended the last two steps and announced, "I found us some jobs!" Her voice held some excitement and Sky couldn't deny she felt excited herself. They needed jobs-badly.

She wondered what the jobs she had found. Aqua didn't have any qualms about who she worked for unless she had some reason to hate and/or despise them, so legal and illegal concepts never really occur to her. Swallowing the bite of apple she had been chewing on thoughtfully, Sky asked, "What are they?"

Without pause, Aqua listed off their job possibilities. "A smuggler is moving some 'items' into the city tonight and wants some protection, one of the Void guilds would like another guild targeted for what they call 'disruptive acts', and finally a merc company took a job from the watch extermination orcs in the area but seem not to have enough man power, I thought a little 'woman power' might fill in the gap."

_Those seem like something Aqua would find,_ Sky thought with a sigh. _At least the smuggling one doesn't sound _too_ bad and it sounds easier than the others. Might finish the job quickly if nothing happens._

"What is the smuggler smuggling?"

"Not living beings if that is what you are wondering," Sky wasn't, but now that she said that she was glad that it wasn't. "Mostly items that people want kept quiet. I suspect something like spirits and maybe some poisons and weapons. You don't get to do business with these sorts if you go asking too many questions. I only asked if it was explosive or magical enough to attract things to us. That is only what matters us."

Sky thought about that for a few moments with a stern expression on her face wondering what she'd need for the job before saying a little reluctantly, "Let's help the smuggler."

"Right," Aqua said, "I will go and inform her that we will take the job. You prepare for tonight, because I suspect at a little trouble." Sky nodded and she took off.

Alone again in the silence of the basement, she looked around and finished her apple. She didn't have much to her name-only her bow, arrows, armor and other assorted things-so preparing wouldn't take long. Sky figured she would be able to trance for a few hours and be able to eat a little something before setting out for the job at night. She tossed the apple core into a waste basket and sat down on her trance mat with her legs folded underneath her focusing on the images she had taught herself to trance with and tranced.

* * *

><p>Sunset arrived and the two arrived at the Void sector city gates. As planned there was the smuggler pulling a small wooden cart towards them.<p>

"Let's go," she simply said as she continued to pull her small wooden cart in the direction of where she had a small shop.

Sky watched Aqua dart to the front of the cart and herself. She ignored that and focused on listening for trouble behind her knowing Aqua was doing the same in front of them. To Sky, the street seemed too quiet even at the beginning of night time. She knew the streets would still be full of people going from place to place visiting taverns. When the thought passed, a male gnome and female human jumped into the street in front of them making the cart come to a sudden stop. Both bore weapons and wore dark clothing bearing the insignia of a thieves' guild.

Without hesitation, Sky drew her bow and knocked an arrow that she let fly at the woman. It grazed her arm and Sky rolled her eyes slightly at the somewhat miss. Aqua, taking advantage of the situation that was created, made a swift motion with her fingers. Faery fire lined the gnome and Sky knocked another arrow, readying for another shot. The woman attempted to run by Aqua who swiftly ran her tanto across her, giving her a superficial cut. Letting the arrow go flying, it landed itself in her throat killing her instantly, the body falling to the ground.

A bolt wizzed by Sky's head as the gnome fired his crossbow ruffling the edges of her onyx hair. Her eyes widened and she stepped to the side a little so she was directly behind the cart. A cloud of darkness enveloped the gnome from one of Aqua's abilities and the half-drow vanished from her sight. Knowing where she was going, Sky prepared another arrow and aimed it at the glob of darkness where she thought the gnome was. She waited listening for anything that would give him away and was rewarded by the clicking of a crossbow, but before she could let the arrow go, a bolt embedded itself into her a little above her hip. She cursed and let loose the arrow. A thump told her the arrow made its mark as the body of the gnome dropped to the ground. Aqua then appeared out of the darkness with a sneer on her face of enjoyment.

Sky shook her head as the smuggler began pushing the cart a little faster. She had pulled out the bolt before Aqua had come out of the inky blackness of her darkness spell and the pain of it erupted every step she took. Aqua came to her side and, speaking Elven, said, "I thought something like this would happen. Bigger guilds don't like smaller ones moving in on their business."

It was something common to see in Silver Rain City so Aqua's comment didn't surprise Sky too much. "Is the coin worth it?"

"Definitely so. Wait and see what we get."

The smuggler reached her shop, the Phantom Ox, and tossed two bags of gold to Sky and Aqua. "Nice work, girls. My name is Sarah, and I will keep you in mind if I need any help in the future. Also, feel free to stop in some time, I will give you a fair price."

"I might take up on that offer," Aqua said softly. The pair turned to walk towards home and checked the bags. They both discovered fifty gold coins in each of theirs. "Not a bad way to make some coin. Don't you think?"

Shaking her head, Sky replied, "I could think of some better and more legal ways to do so." _And ones that don't get me shot, but eh._


End file.
